


buy me a drink

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Arranged Marriage, Banter, Cock Worship, Companionable Snark, Dirty Talk, Doctor Who References, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Meet-Cute, One Shot Collection, Sexual Roleplay, Shorts, Smut, Strangers, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trapped In Elevator, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of BioBones short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mocking_point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  "But do you really care?" for Mocking_Point

3.  'Arranged Marriage AU pt 1' for lucdarling

4.  ***** 'Arranged Marriage AU pt 2' for lucdarling

5.  'Trapped in an elevator' for anon

6.   ***** 'Role Play(Teacher/Student); C*ck Worship; Dirty Talk' for anon

7.  'Fell asleep on the train/bus AU' for anon


	2. "Do you really care, though?" for Mocking_Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Banter, Companionable Snark, Doctor Who References

“Of course I do,” he insisted.  “Why wouldn’t I?”  

She shrugged, “Just doesn’t seem like you’re listening.”  

“I don’t…understand all of what you’re saying, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care.”  

“What’s there to understand, Brock?  He has the TARDIS, and the TARDIS takes him back and forth in time and space.”  

“Yeah?  Okay, but what about the timelines he messes up?  How about those?  Marty McFly and the Doc had to worry about timelines, are you telling me that your precious Doctor Who doesn’t have to worry about that?”  

“It’s just the Doctor! No ‘Who’! And he only visits places where the timeline is in flux! He can’t just change things willy-nilly, they covered this in an episode with the Ninth Doctor!”  

Brock shrugged, “I dunno what to tell you, Jemma.  It just seems weird to me that he can travel all over time and space and he chooses to stay in the British Isles.”  

Jemma growled angrily.

 


	3. 'Arranged Marriage AU pt 1' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2016
> 
> Arranged Marriage, No Powers

Jemma took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.  “In what universe is this a marriage of convenience?” she asked, blinking repeatedly.  “Who exactly is it convenient for?”  

“It’s convenient for your families,” her mother argued.  

“So in other words…for everyone but us?” Brock motioned between the two of them.  

“Yeah,” Jemma huffed out her agreement.  “You’re…you’re…fucking us over.”  She glanced over towards Brock for confirmation, which he readily gave.  

Brock’s father smirked.  “Well, at least you two have come to some kind of an agreement.  Now if you’ll just get along enough to produce an heir…”  

There was a hum of accord from all of the other people present.   

 


	4. *'Arranged Marriage AU Pt 2' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind Prompts 2017
> 
> Arranged Marriage, No Powers, Smut, Safe Sex

Brock rolled the condom down over his length, smirking up at Jemma before crawling up the bed towards her.  

She giggled when he kissed her, his hips pressing forward to fill her completely in that way she loved.  The slight stretch of him as he bottomed out, the feel of his breath against her neck when he started to move…

The heat that blossomed out from where they were joined…

They were enjoying this part of their marriage immensely.  

And not producing any heirs.  Much to the chagrin of their families. 

 


	5. 'Trapped in an Elevator' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2016
> 
> Trapped in an Elevator

The elevator shuddered to a halt and Jemma’s breath caught in her throat.  “What was that?”  

The car they were in shook and groaned, throwing her into Brock’s arms.  She stayed there, her fingernails gripping his forearms as they both looked up at the roof.  

“If I had to guess, I’d say that’s the sound of an elevator malfunction…” Brock muttered.  

“Is that your expert opinion?” Jemma asked.  

“I’ve been in a few elevators, so yeah.  Yeah, it’s my expert opinion, Dr. Simmons,” he countered.  

“Don’t look at me!  My doctorate isn’t in elevator maintenance!”  

He smirked.  “I’ll bet you’re wishing you completed that double major now, aren’t you?”   

 


	6. *'Teacher/Student Roleplay; C*ck Worship; Dirty Talk' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Smut, Sexual Roleplay, C*ck Worship, Dirty Talk, Teacher/Student Roleplay

Brock chuckled and stroked the side of her face.  “You want the extra credit, Ms. Simmons?  You get on your knees right now.”  

Jemma dropped down to her knees obediently.  She watched in faux surprise when he reached down to take out his cock.  He stroked it a few times.  “You want this inside you?”  

She nodded.  “Oh please, Mr. Rumlow.  Please put it inside me.”  

“Open,” he commanded.  She did.  She opened her mouth and took him.  

“OH fuck…Jemma…” Brock broke character as he looked down at her, pink lips wrapped around the girth of his cock, her hand encircling the base.  She bobbed her head and whimpered a little around him.  It was hard to pretend to be in charge when she had him like this.

He was such a fucking goner. 

 


	7. 'Fell asleep on each other on the bus AU' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Prompts 2017
> 
> Strangers, Meet-Cute

He woke up when the bus was somewhere in Philly.  WIth a stiff neck and an ass that was numb on one side.  There were still about five hours left in his trip and his seat mate’s pretty head on his shoulder.  She’d told him her name, but he couldn’t think of it right then, he was still groggy with sleep.

Brock wasn’t the type to snuggle.  

But for whatever reason, he didn’t move.  Didn’t want to alert her to the social faux pas they’d both engaged in while sleeping.  

Jemma.  Her name was Jemma.  

 


End file.
